The present invention relates generally to packaging techniques. More particularly, the invention includes a method and structure for packaging optical devices using laser based cutting techniques for bonded substrates. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to integrating a mechanical based structure with an integrated circuit chip. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Visual display technologies have rapidly developed over the years. Most particularly, electronic displays for outputting television shows, streaming video, and the like. From the early days, cathode ray tube technology, commonly called CRTs, outputted selected pixel elements onto a glass screen in conventional television sets. These television sets originally output black and white moving pictures. Color television sets soon replaced most if not all black and white television units. Although very successful, CRTs were often bulky, difficult to make larger, and had other limitations.
CRTs were soon replaced, at least in part, with liquid crystal panel displays. These liquid crystal panel displays commonly called LCDs used an array of transistor elements coupled to a liquid crystal material and color filter to output moving pictures in color. Many computer terminals and smaller display devices often relied upon LCDs to output video, text, and other visual features. Unfortunately, liquid crystal panels often had low yields and were difficult to scale up to larger sizes. These LCDs were often unsuitable for larger displays often required for television sets and the like.
Accordingly, projection display units have been developed. These projection display units include, among others, a counterpart liquid crystal display, which outputs light from selected pixel elements through a lens to a larger display to create moving pictures, text, and other visual images. Another technology is called “Digital Light Processing” (DLP), which is a commercial name from Texas Instruments Incorporated (TI) of Texas, USA. DLP is often referred to as the use of “micro-mirrors.” DLP relies upon a few hundred thousand tiny mirrors, which line up in 800 rows of 600 mirrors each. Each of the mirrors is hinged. An actuator is attached to each of the hinges. The actuator is often electrostatic energy that can tilt each of the mirrors at high frequency. The moving mirrors can modulate light, which can be transmitted through a lens and then displayed on a screen. Although DLP has been successful, it is often difficult to manufacture and subject to low yields, etc. DLP is also manufactured using MEMS based processing techniques. Such MEMS based processing technique is often costly and difficult to scale up for efficient processing. More specifically, packaging techniques used for MEMS are also difficult and costly to scale up.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for packaging devices is desired.